Absolution
by notoriousnineteen
Summary: Marlene McKinnon has made mistakes in her life. Can she move past these mistakes and find redemption?


**Hello everyone! Taking a quick break from writing Change in Expectations. I have the next chapter for that almost cranked out but I had to divulge my ****other favorite crack-pair; Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black. I hope everyone enjoys this. **

**As always, your critiques are asked for and greatly appreciated. Without you dear readers, how do I hope to improve?**

**Much love,**

**-D**

* * *

"I'm surprised you graced us with your presence tonight McKinnon."

Marlene whipped around to see Sirius standing behind her with Remus. The two of them were dressed in black cloaks, their faces half hidden in the dim light of the lamps. They were standing in an abandoned alleyway behind a Muggle bank. She didn't really know why she was here except that she wanted to protect her friend and the baby growing inside her friend's belly. Lily would make an excellent mother, she only needed the opportunity to be. The world as they knew it wasn't conducive to the happy life Lily and James Potter wished for. Not only that, but with the Dark Lord imposing upon them at any moment – lest to say they were all quite doomed.

It was cold even though it was March. Winter's chill still hung in the air. She was dressed in a plain brown coat with the hood up. Her jeans and flats were unassuming. Lily had told her to dress in Muggle clothes; to forgo her normally flashy wardrobe. Faithfully, she had complied.

Marlene didn't know what to do; she had just been given an address to meet at. She wasn't surprised that Sirius and Remus were here. They were James' closest friends; of course they would defend his wife and her unborn child.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, I was just told to come here."

Her voice cracked slightly in worry. Marlene cleared her throat, ashamed that she sounded so helpless. If there was one thing she didn't want to sound in front of Sirius Black, it was helpless.

Remus stepped forward, a pitying smile on his face, "Since you haven't taken the vow, we must take you inside. Follow behind me."

It made sense. They didn't want turncoats knowing the entrance to their organization. With her shady dealings in the past year, Marlene could easily turn renegade. It was so strange that people she had considered her closest friends now thought her an outsider. Remus would never outwardly say that he didn't trust her, but it was apparent in his face. The way he looked at her like a foreigner and not the girl he had known since their school days.

It had been a year since she had left Hogwarts. These days she longed for the simplicity of school.

A door frame appeared from a curbside gutter along the street. Marlene jumped back and nearly collided with Sirius who narrowly avoided her. She righted herself. Inwardly, she thought, _'Get ahold of yourself Marlene, you are acting like a ninny.'_

The witch was led down a long tunnel that ended in an ancient looking elevator. Marlene hesitated stepping inside, was it safe? Were they inside the building? She wondered but didn't dare to ask. It wasn't really important. Her priority was getting to wherever she was supposed to be going.

"How have you been Marlene?"

Remus' soft voice lurched Marlene out of her meditations. She was standing between Sirius and Remus in the elevator. Turning to face the man standing to her left, Marlene stated, "I've been fine. I was living at home until Lily's wedding. Now, I have a flat in Piccadilly not a far walk from my job at the Ministry."

A snort of derision came from Sirius and Marlene could not help, but turn on the man, "Have something to say Black?"

Sirius cast the girl a dark look, "Sorry, I just find it funny that you work at the Ministry. As a secretary for Abraxas Malfoy, if my memory serves correct_? Did Daddy get his princess a position at the Ministry_?"

Something within the witch snapped, possibly due to her grated nerves. Lack of sleep also didn't help this situation, the girl was always quick to temper whenever she was tired. Marlene lunged at Sirius but was held back by Remus who grabbed her around the middle. The tight space of the elevator meant that even though Remus held Marlene back the witch was able to claw at Sirius' clothes. The wizard only laughed.

Marlene lashed out again, this time verbally, "Say what you want Black at least my brother hasn't gallivanted off to run wild with the Dark Lord. Last I heard he was cozying up to Scabior and torturing Muggles in the Lowlands."

A part of her was pleased when she saw Sirius blanch. The wizard appeared less cocky. Remus's grip on Marlene slackened. That's when she felt the guilt rise up. She felt like vomiting, feeling her stomach churn. Her words had struck a chord with Sirius Black, the self-proclaimed blood traitor – her once friend.

The elevator fell silent. Marlene was released and she stumbled away from the men and pressed herself up against elevator wall. They still had two more floors to go before she was free of this confined space. The wizards accompanying her stared forward, all but forgetting her. A part of her wished to just disappear in that moment, to fade into the background. Everything Sirius had accused her of was true. She worked for a pure-blood sociopath in a job secured by her Father's connections. She had plans once; working for _The Prophet_ as a journalist, traveling the world as a Quidditch reporter. Those plans had fallen through.

When they arrived at the intended floor, Sirius disappeared as Remus walked her to Dumbledore's office. The headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix were shabby to say the least. This had probably been a basement once. Now, there were makeshift cubicles with people milling about. She saw the Longbottoms conferring with Alastor Moody in a corner. She waved at Alice who only smiled at her. They were all wary of Marlene McKinnon. She was wary of herself.

They came to a door labeled 'Private'. Several wards went off as Remus knocked.

Soon, Marlene sat quietly in a worn leather chair before Albus Dumbledore, the mastermind himself. The great wizard sat behind a simple wooden desk devoid of anything that would be found on a typical office desk. There were no papers or pencils, not a stapler in sight. The walls of the office where bare except for several newspaper clippings pinned to the faded green wallpaper. It was unlike the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Due to Sirius' doing, Marlene had ended up there after a prank had gone wrong in the Transfigurations' classroom.

Dumbledore seemed ever the same with a few more wrinkles around his almond eyes. The man lectured on about many things; the danger of joining the Order, the hazard of her position, the threat it put herself and her family in. Marlene deftly listened, pawing at the navy carpeted floor with her shoe. There was nothing Dumbledore could tell her that would make her change her mind.

Her mind flashed back to a week ago when Lily had arrived for lunch at a café in tears. Another threatening letter mailed to their address, another threat on her unborn child's life. How unfair was life to put the pressures of the wizarding world on a child not yet born. Marlene had made her decision in that moment. Seeing her friend's tears had only cemented her resolve. Therefore, the horror stories the old wizard was telling her could not scare her. Fear was a great tool in Marlene's mind. Fear drove people to survive. She would survive.

"Now, what are the documents you have brought for us Ms. McKinnon?"

Marlene gazed at Dumbledore. He wasn't scrutinizing her like the others. He was just waiting. Waiting to see what her reaction would be. She knew what documents he was referring to. From her leather satchel Marlene brought forth several black envelopes. In these envelopes contained details on Abraxas Malfoy's involvement in the 1968 resignation of the Minister of Magic. They also tracked the man's spending history, his past travel itineraries and his future itineraries. There was also a list of names of current Death Eaters working for the Dark Lord tucked into the envelope. These were documents any smart witch or wizard would kill to have. The right hand of the Dark Lord, Abraxas Malfoy was a prominent figure in the community. He had gone to Hogwarts with the Dark Lord, eaten meals with him, and been his confidant.

It had taken nearly everything Marlene had to get those documents. She had almost lost a hand due to a spell gone haywire. But, it was worth it. Everything was worth it. Marlene McKinnon had made mistakes in her life and this would not be one of them.

The witch handed the envelopes over to Dumbledore. Clearing her throat she announced, "I have been employed by the Ministry of Magic for a year and a half. As of last July, I have been working under Mr. Abraxas Malfoy as his private secretary. My office is not even a foot away from his. I have his trust; his respect."

Dumbledore gaze rose from the documents he inspected, "Is that all Ms. McKinnon?"

Marlene nearly laughed. It was uncharacteristic of Dumbledore to listen to idle gossip, but what else could he be prying about? Marlene snorted, "No, I have more. Due to my position in Mr. Malfoy's employment, I have the liberty to…_socialize_ with a wide range of Death Eaters and their pure-blood relations."

The witch had been raised well enough to not further give further details on her activities. A lady never revealed all of her secrets. There was no reason to lay out the gritty details to Dumbledore, especially not at this moment. The wizard seemed to accept her answer.

"Welcome to the Order, Ms. McKinnon."

That was it, she was a member. Her spirits were somewhat lifted. Marlene had a purpose in her life now. Yes, it may have revolved around protecting her friend and her friend's child, but it was a purpose. Up until now, Marlene had thought herself lost. But, maybe now, she was found once more. Not too far gone past the line of no return.

When she left Dumbledore's office, Sirius was waiting on the other side. Marlene said her farewell to Remus before silently following Sirius back to the elevator. He didn't look at her, not even when teaching her how to transfix the elevator. She wished that he would do something besides ignore her. Yell at her. Scream at her. Even hit her. He could do anything as long as Sirius did something other than standing there in silence. In the metal box, Marlene could not help but think that they had not been alone like this in over a year – Sirius and her. The witch couldn't even remember the last time they had spoken civilly to one another. There last private meeting had ended up in them slandering each other's. Sirius had called her a traitor – a whore. Marlene had called him every name in the book. That had been the last time they had seen each other.

It had been a long six months.

"I'm sorry for my earlier remark. My mouth has a nasty habit of getting away from me. If I had only known how much you have already done for us, I would've not said anything." Sirius explained, "I was listening at the door when you were telling Dumbledore all your intel. It's pretty impressive stuff, McKinnon."

Not only was it an apology, it was praise. Those were things that rarely came out of Sirius' mouth. Marlene readily accepted it, an emotional weight off her chest. "I am sorry for saying those things about your brother. Have you heard from him lately?"

A head shake was the only response she received. She wouldn't pry. With her many informers, Marlene could easily find out about Regulus Black's whereabouts. It was true about what she had said earlier, the boy's last whereabouts had been in Scotland where several dead Muggle bodies had washed up.

When the elevator opened, rain was gently falling from the sky and the grime of the Muggle streets was pronounced. It was the curse of living in the city, the smell was everywhere.

Marlene stepped out of the elevator, turning to face the man remaining behind. They watched each other for a moment before Marlene quietly said, "I'll be seeing you later then?"

Sirius just nodded. Marlene turned to go. That would be there relationship then; simple pleasantries, nothing more. He would become like any of her other coworkers. Marlene could cry at the thought.

She made it halfway to the end of the alley, her hood keeping her hair from becoming entirely soaked. A voice called after her, it was dulled by the rain, "McKinnon, let's get a drink sometime soon? I know a Muggle place that is quite inconspicuous won't blow your cover. You still enjoy firewhiskey, right?"

Firewhiskey was her favorite.


End file.
